


Dame más, más, más

by xKraus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blackwatch Era, Bottom Gabriel, First Time (Kind of), M/M, Praise Kink, Top Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKraus/pseuds/xKraus
Summary: Jesse wants more, more, more of this man— all of him.





	Dame más, más, más

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at english and I'm not good at smut, but oh my god do I try. (Actually, no, I don't).

It didn't take long to convince the man; it never does. After all, Gabe does love to spoil the boy rotten. This time, albeit met with slight reluctance, was no different, and it was only after a brief insisting that Gabe gave up to Jesse's whims and want to experiment.  
  
Jesse is already buried as thick and long as he is and yet Gabe's face is so stern; his smile not faltering. Which only fuels up Jesse's frustration and insecurity.  
  
_Why isn't it faltering?  
_  
Every time Gabe touches him, every time Gabe fucks him, Jesse can't help but moan and squirm and pant. And whilst he understands there exists a huge difference between the experience they share (and knows that Gabe's is widely superior), he can't help but feel like a complete mess when he sees this man, the man he so desperately yearns to satisfy and drive mad with pleasure, stare back at him with nothing but a curious delight in his eyes.  
  
It is almost infuriating.  
  
Jesse wonders what is he doing wrong— mean, he knows Gabe likes his intrusion, his width and skill, but not enough. Not as much as Jesse wants him to like it. So, his thrusts soon become rough, unsteady out of pure despair; Jesse isn't aiming at anything in particular (he never is), he is just eager to get a reaction, any reaction, other than that smug that other times he loves but now feeds his insecurities.  
"It is not about the speed, kid," He hears Gabe says and he grunts in response. "It's about the pace."  
  
Jesse doesn't quite understand. To him, there's not a huge difference between speed and pace. He likes it when Gabe fucks him hard and fast, until he is drooling from the pleasure and rolling his eyes. He's sure this is the rhythm at which Gabe manages to fuck him out of his mind.  
  
Why, then, isn't he getting the reaction he wants?  
  
Jesse's thrusts then become erratic and he doesn't know what to do anymore. He curses his lack of experience and the amount Gabe has; he is trying hard, perhaps too hard, and is accomplishing nothing.  
His voice comes out as jaded breaths but it is no longer pleasure but the effort. He shuts his eyes tightly not in delight but frustration and his hips begin losing their frantic rhythm.  
  
Then, he hears it.  
  
A faint sound, similar to a gasp, soon turning into a deep grunt.  
  
Jesse's eyes go wide open and he finally sees Gabe's lips parting slightly, the smile almost gone from his face.  
  
Jesse stays still, trying to understand what exactly has he done to get such a reaction, and soon he feels Gabe's hands cupping his face.  
  
"Go on, Jesse," Gabe says in a foreign whisper, stroking Jesse's stubble ever so softly. "No need to restrain yourself. You're doing good."  
  
Jesse's face lights up with confidence, his boyish vigor coming back and hitting him at once.  
  
But this time is different to before. Now, he's not pointlessly pushing against Gabe; now Jesse's hips alter the speed of the thrusts every now and then. He starts slow and deep, moving almost carefully and very well aware of every little change in Gabe's expression and voice.  
  
Jesse's thrusts once again meet a strong, careful rhythm. Jesse pushes hard and deep inside Gabe, heat building up in his groin as he feels the man cling to him and hears him moan.  
Uncertainty is gone and now there's only raw, hot desire driving his every move. Jesse clings to Gabe as he fucks him with a control he can barely master, the bed starts creaking under their passionate lovemaking and Jesse's muscles grow stiff.  
  
He can feel the electrifying warmth from orgasm building right under his belly and his cock throbs, squeezed between Gabe's insides. And it's good- so fucking good. This is unlike any other kind of pleasure he's experienced before, even with Gabe; this is new, this brings him a rush of dominance that he's never tasted and that he's already craving.  
  
He loves this. He craves this. Craves being able to pleasure to as much as he is pleased. He loves proving Gabe that he, too, can make him go wild without touching his cock.  
Soon Jesse's pleasure becomes unbearable and Jesse growls and grunts. He pushes harder, deeper, feeling the pressure in his groin about to burst and spill out of him, and he feels Gabe's hand all over his back, reassuring and gentle.  
  
"That's it, _cariño,_ " Jesse hears, and when he looks at Gabe he sees the kind of expression he is yearning to see: forehead glistening with sweat, wet and slightly-parted lips and eyes burning with lust and desire.  
"Don't stop now," Gabe eagers him on, squeezing Jesse's strong hips between his legs, "Give it to me hard and deep!"  
  
Without hesitation Jesse complies, hungry to satisfy his man's needs. Gabe's heated moans have triggered his most primal instincts and so Jesse goes wild on his ass, giving it to him without mercy, without restraint; just the same way he was doing it before. The way that feels the most right for him.  
  
He rams into Gabe over and over, eliciting scratches that make his back hurt so deliciously and tell him that he's doing beyond fine.  
  
Jesse moans and groans as he fucks Gabe, until the latter covers his mouth with his own plunging his tongue in without warning. Jesse kisses him back with hunger, tongue delving deep with firm and commanding strokes.  
  
Finally, Jesse orgasm builds up and the pleasure reaches its peak. He's managed to please Gabe. He knows it by the way the man clings to him, by the way his ass engulfs his cock, and that knowledge is enough to catapult his orgasm.  
  
The coiled pressure in his marrow explodes and Jesse comes hard, balls deep inside Gabe's ass. He can feel the hot liquid pouring and overflowing inside Gabe and his whole body shivers with blissful delight.  
Albeit exhausted, Jesse is happy and pleased. He nuzzles Gabe's neck lovingly, still buried inside him, like a puppy looking for comfort. He cuddles closer and Gabe welcomes him into an embrace.  
  
Jesse regains his breath slowly and shuts his eyes.  
  
Out of all the people he could've done this with, he's glad it was Gabe. As much as the threat of failure mortified him before, he can't help but think that this man would cheer him on instead of giving up on him like others have, like others would.  
  
Jesse's body is damp with sweat and Gabe strokes that skin, drawing lazy circles around the strong muscles on the boy's back. He kisses Gabe's chest and sighs deeply before succumbing to sleep, still savoring the victory of his success.  
  
_Out of all the people in the world, he's so happy it's Gabe he loves and not anyone else._


End file.
